


Di film horror e fantasmi di dubbia natura

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami non ha idea del perché Kuroko abbia deciso di sua spontanea volontà e senza consultarsi con nessuno della squadra che il giovedì è la giornata dei film, che questa giornata si fa a casa <i>sua</i>, e che i film saranno irrevocabilmente decisi da lui, ma vedendo negli occhi degli altri l’approvazione di queste attività ludiche a suo parere totalmente inutile non ha detto nulla e ha accettato passivamente la cosa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di film horror e fantasmi di dubbia natura

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per lo Spokon_69min Ita! Tema: Film Horror.   
> E' piccola e fa cagare *SOBS

Kagami non ha idea del perché Kuroko abbia deciso di sua spontanea volontà e senza consultarsi con nessuno della squadra che il giovedì è la giornata dei film, che questa giornata si fa a casa _sua_ , e che i film saranno irrevocabilmente decisi da lui, ma vedendo negli occhi degli altri l’approvazione di queste attività ludiche a suo parere totalmente inutile non ha detto nulla e ha accettato passivamente la cosa.   
Il problema - e non è un problema da poco, a ben pensarci, almeno non per lui - è che Kuroko sembra avere una terribile predisposizione per i film horror, e la cosa non gli piace granché.  
… in realtà, non gli piace affatto.   
Se da un lato l’idea di guardare un horror a luci spente lo terrorizza, dall’altra la ritiene quasi una benedizione. In certi momenti, si ritrova ad abbracciare Nigou con così tanta forza che, sinceramente, fanculo la paura dei cani.  
Quella per gli horror la supera di gran lunga.   
Ci sono volte, però, in cui nemmeno Nigou è sufficiente a calmare l’ansia che rapidamente si insinua sotto pelle ogni volta che Izuki preme sul tasto play del registratore. Ci sono volte in cui Kuroko si sente estremamente simpatico, evidentemente, perché durante la visione del film non fa che sfiorarlo sul braccio o sulla spalla con le dita leggere, sfruttando la sua scarsa presenza, e ogni volta lui ci casca, strilla come una donnicciuola e sente il suo cuore battere così tanto forte che _Oh, bene, sto morendo e per una stronzata del genere_. Non muore mai, purtroppo, ma forse perché in fondo, Kuroko medita per lui una fine ben diversa, possibilmente peggiore.  
“Spero nessuno venga a disturbare il tuo sonno stanotte, Kagami-kun,” dice, portandosi via l’unica sua fonte di distrazione e abbandonandolo al silenzio inquietante della sua casa prima che possa anche solo dire ‘a’.  
Lo odia.   
Prima o poi si vendicherà, ma prima deve impegnarsi a non morire di terrore.   
Fosse facile.


End file.
